


make me

by peachabalism



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Again, Gryffindor!Niel this time tho, Hogwarts!au, I couldn't resist, M/M, That's the Fic in a Nutshell, also ongniel aren't actually dating yet here, and Slytherin!Seongwoo as always, enemies that end up making out, in fact they're enemies, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachabalism/pseuds/peachabalism
Summary: “I told you to stop talking about him like that!” Seongwoo finally raised his voice, stepping forward once again and backing Daniel into the lockers.“Well, why don’t you make me?” Daniel smirked.





	make me

**Author's Note:**

> written for a cc prompt:
> 
> "enemies!ongniel rage-fucking in a lockeroom"
> 
> only there isn't rage-fucking. there is rage-kissing though.

It was after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, of which Daniel had led his team to an overwhelming victory of 300 - 0. Naturally, after such a match, the entire team was sweaty and tired though the adrenaline of victory was still pumping through their veins. Daniel congratulated his team members on winning, thanking them for their hard work and promising to bring the Firewhiskey for that night’s celebration in the Gryffindor common room.

After a while of more chatting, the team members started to file out of the locker room. Daniel remained, though, until he finally waved goodbye to the last member. Then, once he had gone, Daniel turned to unzip his bag and took out his towel (in the colours of red and gold, with the Gryffindor emblem on it) as well as a change of clothes. He zipped his bag back up and headed towards the locker room showers.

The Gryffindor team members usually used the showers in their dormitory, but Daniel knew for a fact that his dorm’s showers would be fully occupied and he didn’t really want to lounge on his bed all sweaty and wait for his turn. The locker room showers were a blessed discovery he had made when he had become the team captain. From then on, he had always showered in the locker room after each Quidditch match Gryffindor participated in.

Daniel sighed contentedly as he let the water run over every part of his body, relishing in how cool the water was compared to the temperature of his body. Daniel always took cold showers after Quidditch matches or training and, honestly, he didn’t understand why anyone would want to shower in hot water when their body temperature was already hot.

Another thing he liked about showering in the locker room, Daniel mused as he started to rub shampoo into his hair, was that he could take his time. There wasn’t anyone who was going to suddenly need to use the toilet urgently, thus making him rush through his shower routine.

By the end of his shower, Daniel was in an extremely good mood. The shower had been refreshing, and nothing really beat the sensation of cool water on hot skin. Plus, there was the triumphant feeling of having won a match again, and the flush excitement as he thought about the celebration Gryffindor would have tonight. Daniel practically _lived_ for celebrations and parties.

He walked out of the showers, with only his boxers on and his towel slung around his shoulders, only to find a certain Slytherin holding his bag in his hands.

It was Ong Seongwoo - Daniel’s arch-enemy. And he was holding Daniel’s bag. With his slimy Slytherin hands.

Daniel could feel the familiar burning hatred he had for Ong Seongwoo ignite inside of him. He stomped over to the Slytherin, who had the nerve to act _shocked_ , as if he hadn’t been caught right in the middle of his thieving act, and snatched his bag from him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Daniel practically growled at Seongwoo, glaring murderously at him.

Seongwoo opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed as if his tiny pea-sized brain failed him because he closed it again (Daniel took some vindictive pleasure in how the usual silver-tongued Slytherin was now at a lost for words). His eyes were wide in shock, and he genuinely seemed to be confused, but Daniel knew just how good of an actor and liar Ong Seongwoo was, and he wasn’t going to fall for it again. Never again.

“Well? Nothing to say now that you’ve been caught in the act, huh?” Daniel snarled when Seongwoo didn’t say anything. “Just wait, I’m going to have you reported for trying to steal my bag, you Slytherin _scum_.”

“Steal?” Seongwoo scoffed, seeming to have come back to his senses as the previous shock was replaced by unveiled displeasure. “Who would want to steal _your_ bag? I bet there isn’t even a single valuable thing in that worth stealing.”

“Who knows what sort of trickery is going through your Slytherin mind?” Daniel retorted. “Maybe you were going to put a curse on my stuff. Speaking of which, if I end up in the Hospital Wing again because of you, I’m going to make sure the Headmaster expels you.”

“That was an accident,” Seongwoo said calmly, though Daniel could tell (from many previous similar conversations) that he was getting increasingly irritated. “Trust me, if I wanted to injure you, I wouldn’t settle for just making boils appear all over your body.”

“Oh, I’m sure you wouldn’t stop at that,” Daniel sneered. “That’s why you just tried putting a curse on my bag. So, what type of curse is it? Will I lose my fingers when I touch the cursed item? Or maybe lacerations will appear all over my body? Which curse did you finally decide would be good to finish me off with, Ong?”

“I didn’t put a curse on your bag, or on any of the contents of your bag,” Seongwoo replied. “In fact, I didn’t even _know_ that was your bag until you came out of the shower. So stop insinuating that I’m out for your throat when I have so many better things to do with my precious time.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, you slimy snake,” Daniel said, not believing even one word of what Seongwoo had said. “If you’re not in here to steal my bag or to put a curse on my stuff, then what the bloody hell are you in here for?”

“I thought this was the Ravenclaw locker room,” Seongwoo replied easily, though the superior and condescending look he had in his eyes remained. “Minhyun asked me to help him get his stuff which he left behind.”

Ah, Hwang Minhyun. The Ravenclaw Seeker, who was probably the 2nd best Seeker in the school, right after the Gryffindor Seeker, of course. Minhyun and Seongwoo were the best of friends, everybody knew that. They were both Purebloods, and their families were both influential, so of course the hung around each other, or at least that was what Daniel thought. Together, Minhyun and Seongwoo were the talk of the school - seemingly perfect boys, with godly visuals and charisma and both athletic and academic talent.

Daniel hated them.

A smirk curled Daniel’s lips and the next cruel words left his mouth before he could stop them, “Oh, your fuck buddy?”

It seemed like time stopped suddenly when Daniel said those words. He hadn’t actually meant to say it out loud, some thoughts were better left unspoken, but somehow they had slipped out and Daniel couldn’t exactly retract them now.

“What. Did. You. Say?” Seongwoo slowly gritted out, losing his earlier pretentious composure. Funnily enough, Daniel didn’t even feel a bit accomplished at this feat; the guilt was rising up in him. He knew that Seongwoo was protective of Minhyun and vice versa in the way that best friends were of each other. He also knew he had just crossed a line.

“I said,” Daniel cleared his throat, steeling himself and forcing himself to look Seongwoo straight in the eyes. “Minhyun’s your fuck buddy. Isn’t he? I mean, the two of you can’t possibly _just_ be friends when there was that rumour that flew around in 5th year. But you two aren’t dating either. So aren’t you fuck buddies?”

Once Daniel had started speaking, it was like he had lost control of what came out of his mouth. And he couldn’t stop himself either, once he had pushed pass the guilt and regret that was rising in the pit of his stomach.

“Don’t call him that,” Seongwoo said in a low voice. Daniel had never seen this side of Seongwoo before, and it scared and intrigued him at the same time, though he would never admit to the former. “Don’t talk about Minhyun like he’s some kind of plaything.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Daniel drawled, an amused smile on his face. “You can’t tell me what to or what not to do. Ever hear of freedom of speech?”

“Oh, you can say what you want to say,” Seongwoo said, a glint in his eyes. He took a step towards Daniel and Daniel instinctively took a step back before he could force himself not to. “But you better be prepared for the consequences.”

“Oh? What kind of consequences?” Daniel pretended he had no clue what Seongwoo was talking about when in fact he knew all too well. “Why, are you going to hex me, Ong Seongwoo?”

“You disrespectful brat,” Seongwoo murmured lowly, advancing on Daniel once again. And, once again, Daniel backed away. “Don’t you think you’re talking a little too familiarly to me?”

Daniel let out a laugh, which he hoped didn’t give away just how anxious he was right now. “A little slow, aren’t you, if you only figured it out now?” His eyes danced in amusement and mischief and wickedness as he leaned forward to whisper to Seongwoo, “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your bed warmer?”

“I told you to stop talking about him like that!” Seongwoo finally raised his voice, stepping forward once again and backing Daniel into the lockers.

“Well, why don’t you make me?” Daniel smirked.

They stared heatedly into each other’s eyes for a moment. Then-

Seongwoo was surging forward, his hand coming up at the back of Daniel’s neck, and pulling him in for a rough, heated kiss. Daniel could push Seongwoo off him (he definitely had the muscles to do that), but all he did was close his eyes instead and let Seongwoo continue to kiss him.

It wasn’t gentle, or soft, or romantic. It was just two boys, with a whole lot of tension between them and clashing personalities and ideals, kissing aggressively in a locker room. There was definitely nothing gentle about Daniel biting down on Seongwoo’s bottom lip as a warning, or Seongwoo pushing Daniel harder against the lockers with each second that passed with their lips still locked, or Daniel finally reaching up to tangle his fingers in Seongwoo’s tidy hair, messing it up and tugging Seongwoo whenever he became too pushy.

By the end of it, they were both a mess and panting, lips swollen and hair messed up. They stared at each other in silence for a while. There was still tension, but it wasn’t as thick as before.

“You’re not such a bad kisser, surprisingly.” Daniel was the one to break the silence which settled over them as they regained their breath.

“You’re not so bad yourself, I guess.” Seongwoo replied, his gaze never once leaving Daniel.

“What, only ‘not so bad’?” Daniel smirked. “Come on, your Slytherin pride just doesn’t want to let you admit that I was one hell of a good kisser.”

“I only speak the truth,” Seongwoo retorted. “If you want to change my judgement, you’re gonna have to do a lot better than that.”

Daniel chuckled. “Well, if you say so.”

Needless to say, Minhyun ended up having to fetch his stuff himself.

**Author's Note:**

> yep i'm aware this ain't exactly good but hopefully it ain't that bad either... and yes the title sucks because im supposed to be sleeping but instead got carried away writing this. oh well.
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> if you wanna yell at me about ongniel:
> 
> Twitter - @takeherhoume  
> CuriousCat - @ongandkang


End file.
